The Story of a Walk
by SabbyBaby
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt,unsere Helden werden ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen und bei Harry und Hermine sprühen die Funken.Die beste Voraussetzung für eine harmonische Beziehung?Eine romantische Story mit den Bürden der Verliebtheit!
1. Chapter 1

Nach langer, langer Zeit mal wieder eine FF von mir! dieser Geschichte lebt Good-old Voldie nicht mehr ;)

Habt viel Spaß und hinterlasst mir ein paar Kommis!!

„Hey Harry!"

„Hey!"

Er beobachtete wie sich Hermine neben ihm auf dem Sofa fallen ließ. Ein sanftes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel.

„Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?"

„Spazieren mit Ginny. Das Wetter ist zu schön um nur im Fuchsbau zu sitzen.",entgegnete sie und machte es sich bequem, ihre Beine auf den kleinen Hocker legend, der vor ihr stand.

Erst vor einer Woche hatten die Sommerferien begonnen, die sie bei Ron verbrachten. Zu ihrem Vergnügen zeigte sich das englische Wetter von seiner besten Seite.

„Und hattet ihr Spaß?", wollte Harry wissen, der seine langjährige Freundin insgeheim vermisst hatte.

Hermine nickte, ehe ihr ein Gähnen entfuhr und sie sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt, "Ich bin allerdings auch ziemlich müde…Nach dem Essen werde ich sofort ins Bett gehen. Was habt ihr Jungs heute gemacht?"

„Das Übliche! Quidditsch, Essen…Quidditsch!"

Hermine lachte. Harry liebte es sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Es war ein schöner, heller Klang. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Ihre Augen leuchteten immer richtig dabei, wie er schon vor längerer Zeit bemerkt hatte.

Ihr Lachen verebbte und Harry nahm seine Augen von Hermine.

Sie hingegen betrachtete ihren Freund im Stillen. ER hatte sich sehr verändert seit dem letzten Schuljahr. Er war gelöster, lachte mehr und schien wieder richtig Spaß am Leben zu haben. Ohne den Druck der gesamten Welt auf den Schultern zu tragen, wäre sie selbst sicherlich auch entspannter.

Auch Harrys Verhältnis zu Hermine hatte sich verändert. Sie verbrachten mehr Zeit miteinander. Auch mal ohne Ron, der seinen neu erworbenen Ruhm dazu benutzte sich bei den Mädchen beliebt zu machen.

„Wollen wir morgen nicht zusammen auch mal einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu Hermine und verzog sein Gesicht, "Ich bin nicht der Typ für Spaziergänge. Spiel du doch mit uns Quidditsch!"

„Komm schon Harry!", meinte Hermine und lächelte ihren Freund sanft an, "Nur du und ich!"

Etwas an der Aussicht mit Hermine allein zu sein, schien einen Spaziergang angenehm zu gestalten.

Harry seufzte, "Na gut!"

Zufrieden wuschelte sie Harry durch die Haare und stand dann auf. Sie musste noch unbedingt unter die Dusche hüpfen.

Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen ihr folgten und Hermines Rückseite unter die Lupe nahmen. Es war wirklich nicht seine Schuld…Sie hatte sich nun mal zu einer hübschen jungen Frau entwickelt und es lag in seiner Natur, sich für diese Wesen zu interessieren.

Als sie an der Tür angekommen war, drehte Hermine sich noch einmal zu Harry um und zwinkerte ihm zu, im Bewusstsein, dass er ihr nachgesehen hatte und setzte dann ihren Weg fort.

„Mädchen…", nuschelte er schmunzelnd und kratzte sich am Kinn.

Es war gerade einmal 6.00h als die Diele vor seinem und Rons Zimmer knartschte und kurz darauf behutsam die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Harry entschied sich dafür seine Augen geschlossen zu halten in der Hoffnung, dass wer immer auch dort war, wieder gehen würde.

Er merkte wie sich seine Matratze bog und er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter fühle.

„Harry…Wach auf!"

Pech gehabt…

„Was ist Hermine?", fragte Harry schlaftrunken und griff nach seiner Brille, sie sich auf die Nase setzend.

„Mach dich fertig für unseren Spaziergang!"

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Dann haben wir mehr vom Tag! Jegliche Widerreden werden an mir abprallen!"

Jedoch kam Harry erst gar nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, da Hermine wortlos das Zimmer wieder verließ.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Harry ihr entsetzt nach. Grummelnd vernahm er ein Grunzen von Ron, der zu ihm herüber luscherte und ihn auslachte, "Viel Spaß Kumpel!"

Nach einer kalten Dusche, von der Harry erwartet hatte, dass sie ihn munter machen würde, traf er Hermine in der Küche an, "Ich bin bereit!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und strahlte ihn gut gelaunt an. Es war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel wie sie an einem freien Tag so früh aufstehen konnte.

„Ich habe und einen Picknick-Korb vorbereitet!"

Harry sah sich suchend nach eben diesem um.

„Ich habe ihn geschrumpft. Er steckt in meiner Tasche!", erklärte Hermine und klopfte vorsichtig gegen ihre Sweatshirtjacke.

„Clever!"

„Danke!"

Sie lächelten sich kurz an, bevor Hermine ihre Hand ausstreckte und darauf wartete, dass er sie nahm, "Wollen wir los?"

Harry nickte und griff zögernd zu. Ein warmes Kribbeln ging von ihrer Hand aus, was Harry jedoch keines Falls verwirrte. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen Zeit gehabt sich daran zu gewöhnen. Es trat immer wieder auf, wenn sie sich berührten.

Als sie den Fuchsbau verließen waren beide froh noch eine Jacke übergezogen zu haben. Es war noch recht frisch aber die Sonne strahlte dennoch grell am Himmel.

„Ich mag diesen Geruch am Morgen!"

Harry holte tief Luft und konnte seiner Freundin nur zustimmen. Es war ein frischer, sommerlicher Duft.

„Du hast eine Gänsehaut!", stellte Harry fest und betrachtete ihre Beine, die nur von einer kurzen Hose bedeckt waren. Ein netter Anblick, wie er bemerkte.

„Ich werde schon noch warm, wenn wir noch ein bisschen laufen…Und wenn ich später noch immer friere…oder du, dann habe ich noch eine Decke dabei."

Harry bewunderte seine Freundin ein ums andere Mal. Sie war immer organisiert und plante voraus.

„Hast du Sandwiches gemacht?"

„Natürlich, Harry!"

„Du bist die Beste, weißt du das?!", grinste Harry und stupste seine Schulter sanft gegen ihre.

Hermine lächelte verlegen und sah zu ihm auf in seine strahlend grüne Augen.

„Wenn sie denn schmecken…", gab Harry jedoch noch zu bedenken und lachte als Hermine empört aufjapste und ihm gegen seine Schulter schlug.

„Natürlich schmecken sie! Wage es nicht an meinem Essen zu zweifeln!"

„Wir werden ja sehen."

„Allerdings, das werden wir!", stimmte Hermine entschlossen zu und funkelte Harry mit einem Grinsen an.

Versöhnlich legte er eine Hand um ihre Taille, sie zu sich ziehend. Erneut ein angenehmes Kribbeln, stellte Harry fest und seufzte kaum hörbar.

Sie verbrachten einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander. Die Umgebung betrachtend. Sie sahen einige Kaninchen in dem hohen Gras verschwinden, als sie sich ihnen näherten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht Hermines ausmachen, wodurch er sich augenblicklich ebenso fröhlich sogar unbeschwert fühlte.

Es war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen mit dem Spaziergang und selbst das frühe Aufstehen hatte sich gelohnt, was Harry seiner Freundin aber nicht mitteilen würde.

Es war so friedlich. Aus der Ferne konnte man einige Vögel hören, ansonsten herrschte absolute Stille.

„Wollen wir hier unsere Decke ausbreiten?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile und sah sich um.

„Sicher, dieser Platz sieht gut aus."

Hermine zog den Miniatur-Korb aus ihrer Tasche und stellte ihn auf den Boden ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtend und murmelte den Zauber. Sofort wuchs er wieder zu seiner originellen Größe heran.

Harry half Hermine dabei die Decke auf den Boden auszubreiten. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Dann zeig mal her, was du uns leckeres gemacht hast!", Harry lugte schon neugierig herüber zu den Dingen, die Hermine aus dem Korb hervorholte.

Als sie auch einige Süßigkeiten auspackte, wurden seine Augen groß.

„Kein Wort zu meinen Eltern!", mahnte Hermine, die seinen Blick ahnte und warf ihm einen Schokofrosch zu.

„Ich werde kein Wort darüber verlieren…Aber ich muss mir dieses Ereignis in meinem Tagebuch notieren!"

Hermine schnaufte, "Als wenn du eines führen würdest Harry. Du warst sogar zu faul Geburtstagskarten zu schreiben!"

Ihm war klar, dass Hermine ihm das ewig vorhalten würde.

Jeder von ihnen wickelte sich eines der Sandwiches aus. Vom Anblick her würde Harry davon ausgehen, dass es schmeckt.

Hermine beobachtete wie Harry einen Bissen nahm. Zu ihrer Erleichterung zog sich sein Gesicht nicht angewidert zusammen. Stattdessen biss er noch einmal zu.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und lächelnd fing auch Hermine an zu essen.

Satt ließ Hermine sich zurückfallen und stützte sich auf ihren Armen ab, "Ich habe zu viel zubereitet!"

„Naja…Wir haben noch den ganzen Tag, nicht wahr?"

Harry räumte die restlichen Nahrungemittel in den Korb und setzte sich neben seine Freundin, "Es hat wirklich erstaunlich gut geschmeckt."

„Das sollte es auch. Immerhin habe ich mir viel Mühe dafür gegeben…"

Harry überraschte sich selbst als er sich vorlehnte und Hermines Wange küsste.

„Als Dank!", meinte er rasch und grinste verschämt.

Hermines Wangen hatten einen roten Ton angenommen, während ihr Herzschlag um einiges an Fahrt aufnahm.

Es herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille. Keiner von beiden wusste so recht etwas zu sagen.

„Meinst du die Weasleys werden uns vermissen?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, "Ich habe ihnen einen Zettel hinterlassen."

„Hätte ich mir denken können.", gab Harry zu und grinste.

Erneut Stille.

Harry suchte nach einer Ausrede um ihr näher zu kommen, wobei er sich auf den Rücken legte und in den wolkenlosen Himmel starrte.

Seine Freundin tat es ihm gleich.

Ihre Hände berührten sich in diesem Vorgang flüchtig, was genügte um Harrys Sinne aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Unbeholfen schob er seine Hand wie er hoffte unauffällig weiter in Richtung Hermine.

Ihr Kopf drehte sich zu ihm, als sich ihre Hände wieder gefunden hatten.

Harry hatte nicht den Mumm, um ihre Hand in seine zu schließen also begnügte er sich damit sie neben ihrer liegen zu lassen.

„Es ist eigenartig wie sich die Dinge so schnell verändert haben, nicht wahr? Vor kurzem war alles was zählte der Kampf gegen Voldemort und heute liegen wir hier…Es ist fast zu friedlich!"

„Keine Sorge Hermine. Ich bin mir sicher, dass unser nächstes Schuljahr einige Überraschungen für uns bereithält.", Harry drehte sich auf die Seite, um seine Freundin anzusehen, "Ein Schuljahr ohne irgendein Drama ist doch schwer vorstellbar!"

„Aber realistisch…Und wer weiß vielleicht kann es auch ohne Drama spannend werde. Du weißt schon, so etwas wie positive Erregung!"

„Positive Erregung!", wiederholte Harry und zog vielsagend seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Hermine ihre Aussage klar stellen würde, stattdessen schmunzelte sie nur und rollte ihre Augen.

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als Hermine ihre Arme in die Luft streckte und dabei ihr Top hoch rutschte.

Erneut dieses Verlangen sie zu berühren. Seine Finger über ihren flachen Bauch fahren lassen.

„Harry?"

Er widmete sich wieder ihrem Gesicht und blickte ihr fragend entgegen.

„Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Hermine setzte sich wieder auf und legte ihre Hände in den Schoß. Ihren Kopf neigte sie leicht zur Seite, als sie ihren Freund ansah, „Weibliche Intuition?"

Verlegen grinste Harry, „Ich…Ich glaube ich habe nichts zu sagen."

Wieder dieser intensive Blick, den Hermine ihm neuerdings häufiger zuwarf.

„Hast du mir denn etwas zu sagen?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine gab ihrem Freund darauf keine Antwort. Sie sah in die Ferne, ohne einen bestimmten Punkt fixiert zu haben.

Harry seufzte. Es wäre einfach gewesen ihr von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie schon eine leise Ahnung hatte und nur darauf wartete es aus seinem Mund zu hören.

Er musste sich einen Ruck geben. Einmal tief durchatmen und das tun, was Hermine von ihm erwartete.

Jedoch lief es in seinen Gedanken einfacher ab, als es sich in der Wirklichkeit gestaltete.

Seinen Arm legte er um Hermines Hüfte und setzte sich näher an sie heran. Immerhin ein Anfang und seine Freundin lehnte sich seiner Berührung entgegen.

„Ich bin nicht so gut, wenn es darum geht meine Gefühle auszudrücken."

„Hört, hört!", lachte Hermine und stupste ihren Ellenbogen feixend in seine Rippen.

Harry senkte beschämt seinen Kopf, räusperte sich und stupste dieses Mal Hermine sachte an, „Du weißt, dass du mir viel bedeutest oder?"

Harry gab sich wirklich viel Mühe ruhig zu bleiben und suchte in seinem Kopf nach etwas romantischem, was er ihr sagen konnte. Jedoch schien dort oben eine große Leere zu herrschen oder wenn überhaupt Chaos.

Da half es Harry auch nicht, dass Hermine ihr Gesicht zu ihm drehte und er ihren heißen Atem an seinem Hals spürte, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

„Natürlich weiß ich das…Auch ohne Worte!"

„Achja?"

„Ja!", antwortete Hermine bestimmt.

Kurz darauf spürte er ihre Lippen an seinem Hals. Sein Mund war ungewöhnlich trocken und sein Herz pochte wie wild in seinem Brustkorb. Er war sicher, dass Hermine es spüren konnte.

Ihre Lippen wanderten höher, bis sie an seinem Ohr angekommen war.

„Küss mich schon endlich…!", flüsterte Hermine und löste damit bei ihrem Freund eine Gänsehaut aus.

Auch wenn ihn dieser eine Satz sehr aus der Fassung brachte, wollte Harry ihrem Wunsch nur zu gern nachkommen und drehte sich seiner Freundin zu.

Er sah ihr nervös in die Augen, bevor er sich auf ihre Lippen konzentrierte und sie mit seinen bedeckte.

Wenn Harry eben schon aufgeregt war, dann stand er jetzt kurz davor zu explodieren. Ihre weichen Lippen zu spüren war besser, als er sich hätte vorstellen können. Zärtlich bewegten sie sich gegeneinander und lösten sich dann. Harry öffnete seine Augen und küsste sie erneut, Hermine betrachtend. Als er aber ihre Zunge spürte, die zaghaft seine Lippen kitzelte schloss er sie wieder und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, was Hermine in ihm auslöste. Ein leises Seufzen konnte er nicht unterdrücken, als sich ihre Zungen massierten und Hermines Hand sich auf seine Brust legte.

Seine Gefühle wirbelten kreuz und quer. Genau wie seine Gedanken, die er nicht klar fassen konnte. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt dieses Moment zu genießen.

Aber irgendwann musste auch dieser mal zu Ende gehen und Harry ließ es widerwillig zu, dass Hermine sich von ihm löste.

Er atmete hörbar aus und öffnete seine Augen, um einer lächelnden Hermine entgegen zu blicken.

Erneut waren Harry sämtliche Worte entfallen und damit auch die Möglichkeit seiner Freundin zu sagen, wie er für sie empfand.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf ihren Hüften und sorgten dafür, dass sie sich nicht von ihm entfernte.

„Das war wirklich schön!"

Harry sah Hermine in die Augen und nickte, „Ja…Es war sehr schön!"

Seine rechte Hand löste sich von ihrer Hüfte und legte sich stattdessen auf ihre Wange, dabei einige Haare aus dem Gesicht streifend.

„Ich würde das gern häufiger machen!"

„Liebend gern!", Hermine zog seinen Kopf zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich heran.

Würde mich sehr über ein paar Kommentare freuen. Ganz gleich ob positiv oder negativ :)


	2. Chapter 2

„Harry, Schatz! Nimm dir doch wenigstens etwas von dem Kartoffelbrei. Du kannst doch unmöglich mit leerem Magen ins Bett gehen."

Mrs. Weasley versuchte erneut Harry zum Essen zu überreden, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Danke, aber ich bin wirklich nicht hungrig."

Auch wenn sie damit nicht zufrieden war, gab sie vorerst auf und wendete sich ihrem eigenen Teller zu. Erleichtert atmete Harry aus und lächelte Hermine zu, die ihm gegenüber saß und die Szene belustigt beobachtet hatte.

„Hey, wie wäre es mit einer Partie Zaubererschach nach dem Essen? Ich habe ein neues Set bekommen."

„Klar, warum nicht!", stimmte Harry zu.

Ron grinste zufrieden.

Harry blickte auf seinen leeren Teller. Er hatte heute Nachmittag so viele Sandwiches und Schokofrösche verdrückt, dass er nun Bauchschmerzen hatte und außerdem tummelten sich einige tausend Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen, die jegliches Gefühl von Hunger unterdrückten.

Zusammen mit Hermine hatte er beschlossen die Ereignisse des Tages fürs Erste den anderen nicht mitzuteilen. Sie warteten auf den richtigen Moment.

„Ron…Ich bin müde, ich will schlafen…Lass mich in Ruhe!", meckerte Harry und warf ein Kissen nach seinem besten Freund.

„Eine Revanche Harry!"

Er hatte den Fehler begangen und Ron das erste Mal in seinem Leben beim Zauberschach geschlagen. Ein Ereignis, was Ron nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte und er Harry seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden damit belästigte noch ein weiteres Spiel zu machen.

„Morgen Ron!"

„Du musst es schwören!"

Harry stöhnte genervt auf, "Ich schwöre es!"

Damit war Ron zufrieden und legte sich endlich entspannt hin.

„Ich dachte du wolltest schlafen?", fragte Ron, als Harry aus seinem Bett stieg und sich ein paar Pantoffeln anzog.

„Ja…Ich hole mich nur noch etwas zu trinken."

In Wirklichkeit hoffte er darauf Hermine im Wohnzimmer anzutreffen. Als er mit Ron in sein Zimmer gegangen war, saß seine Freundin noch mit Ginny zusammen.

Als Harry am Wohnzimmer vorbei in die Küche ging, hörte er ihre Stimme. Sie war also noch immer da. Rasch nahm er sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und goss sich etwas von dem leckeren Kürbissaft ein, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Hermine machte.

Die beiden Mädchen waren erstaunt, als Harry sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Schon ausgeschlafen?", scherzte Ginny und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Nein, dein Bruder ist nur eine unglaubliche Nervensäge!"

„Erzähl mir was Neues!"

Alle drei lachten, wobei Harry Hermines Blick auffing und sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machte.

Er hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr berühren können, da sie noch nicht wieder die Chance bekommen hatten allein zu sein.

„Geht es etwa noch immer um Zauberschach?"

„Natürlich!"

Ginny schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. Wenn es etwas gab, was ihr Bruder hasste, dann zu verlieren.

„Und über wen habt ihr gerade getratscht?"

„Wir tratschen nicht!", entgegnete Hermine.

„Es gibt keinen Voldemort mehr, also worüber solltet ihr euch sonst unterhalten? Ihr habt getratscht!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, während Ginny ihre Augen von Harry abwendete und stattdessen interessiert ihre Schuhe betrachtete. Verwirrt legte er seine Stirn in Falten. Hatten sie etwa über ihn gesprochen?

„Ich bin müde…Gute Nacht!"

„Nacht!", kam es aus Harry, der sich etwas unwillkommen fühle. Offenbar hatten die beiden Mädchengespräche geführt.

Hermine stand von ihrem Sessel auf und setzte sich zu ihrem Freund auf das Sofa, als Ginny die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Habt ihr über mich geredet?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und grinste Harry schief an, „Über Neville!"

„Neville!"

„Ginny hat ein Auge auf ihn geworden. Aber du darfst es Ron nicht sagen. Er würde ausrasten und den armen Neville so sehr einschüchtern, dass aus den beiden nie etwas wird.", erklärte Hermine.

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er würde nicht behaupten, dass Ginny und Neville ein Traumpaar abgeben würden. Er konnte sich seinen langjährigen Freund nicht einmal in einer Beziehung vorstellen.

„Sie schreiben sich oft. Ginny hat mir einen seiner Briefe gezeigt. Du wärst überrascht…"

Hermine spielte mit einer Strähne seiner nicht zu bändigenden Haare, als sie ihm von dem Brief erzählte und sie hatte Recht. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Neville ihn verfasst haben kann.

„Er hat sich bestimmt Tage lang mit diesem einen Brief befasst und in Büchern nach schnulzigen Zeilen gesucht!", lachte Harry und konnte sich Neville bildlich dabei vorstellen.

„Sei nicht so gemein Harry…", entgegnete Hermine und grinste ihn fies an, „ Es soll schließlich auch Kerle geben, die ihre Gefühle ausdrücken können!"

Sein Mund klappte auf, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder und blickte seine Freundin beleidigt an, „Das hat doch jetzt nichts mit mir zu tun."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich von dir spreche?", schoss Hermine sofort zurück und schmunzelte verhalten, ihre Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken.

Harry betrachtete seine Freundin und stellte fest, dass sie wieder diesen einen Blick hatten, den sie nur ihm zuwarf. Es war sein ganz persönlicher Blick und er war froh ihn zu erhalten.

Ihre Knie berührten sich, als sie ein wenig aufeinander zu kamen und Harry fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren Oberschenkel. Ihre Haut war sanft und ganz warm.

„Ich hatte gehofft du würdest noch einmal runterkommen.", gestand Hermine leise und stupste mit ihrer Nase gegen Harrys.

Ihr Bein kribbelte an den Stellen, wo er sie berührt hatte und es fiel ihr nicht leicht einen klaren Verstand zu behalten, als endlich seine Lippen auf ihre trafen.

„Und ihr habt doch getratscht!"

„Du weißt wie man die Stimmung zerstört!", seufzte Hermine.

„Ron wird ganz schön wütend auf Neville sein…"

„Er wird damit zurecht kommen, aber die beiden brauchen nur ein wenig Zeit für sich allein und ich für meinen Teil werde dafür sorgen, dass Ron es bis dahin nicht erfahren wird."

„Dann wird er auch auf dich wütend sein!"

„Und auf dich! Du wirst mir dabei helfen!", beschloss Hermine bestimmt und tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust.

„Ich mag es, wenn du so…dominant bist!", Harry grinste schief und lehnte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss vor.

Hermine ließ sich nur zu gern darauf ein und erwiderte ihn innig. Ihre Zungen neckten sich, als Hermines Hand sich von seinem Nacken löste und seine Brust und Bauch erkundeten. Ihr gefiel absolut, was sie unter seinem Shirt fühlen konnte.

„Ich sollte wieder ins Bett gehen. Ron wird sich fragen wo ich bin!", meinte Harry und küsste seine Freundin noch ein weiteres mal.

Es war wirklich schwer von ihr abzulassen.

„Wahrscheinlich…Ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier sitzen."

Noch ein weiterer letzter Kuss, bevor sie einander umarmten und Harry sie am liebsten nicht losgelassen hätte. Verdammt, ihn hatte es wirklich erwischt.

„Schlaf schön Harry!", sagte Hermine nachdem sie sich widerwillig von ihm gelöst hatte und sah ihm sanft in die Augen.

„Du auch!"

Harry hatte ihr zwar nicht gesagt, was er genau für sie empfand aber in diesem Moment benötigte Hermine keine Worte. Es hörte sich wahrscheinlich wie ein Cliché an aber manchmal sagten Blicke wirklich mehr als tausend Worte und mehr benötigte sie vorerst nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem lauten Knall geweckt. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Von Ron war keine spur. Sein Bett war verwühlt.

Harry nahm sich seine Brille vom Nachtschrank und machte sich auf den Weg runter, wo er laute Stimmen und weitere Explosionen vernahm.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Augenblicklich musste er sich ducken, als etwas Summendes, Blitzendes auf ihn zugesaust kam.

Er blickte diesem Gegenstand nach, der kurz darauf an der gegenüberliegenden Wand explodierte.

Er hörte wie sich die Zwillinge laut lachend über ihre schreiende Mutter amüsierten, die alle Hände voll zu tun hatte diese „Dinger" von sich fern zu halten.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Harry an Ron gewandt, der sich hinter einer Pflanze versteckt hatte.

„Fred und George haben ihre Blinkelwings freigelassen.", stöhnte er und zog Harry näher zu sich, wodurch er nur knapp einem dieser Funken auswich.

„Was sind Blinkelwings?"

„Sie sind verwandt mit den Leprechans. Sie sind nur viel scheuer und kommen nicht gern mit Menschen in Kontakt. Deshalb benehmen sie sich auch so…"

Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass auch Hermine sich versteckte. Zusammen mit Ginny hielt sie sich in einer kleinen Nische auf.

„Wo haben sie die Blinkelwings her?", wollte Harry wissen und beobachtete mit einem verhaltenen Grinsen, wie langsam die Nerven verlor.

„Haben sie aus irgendeiner Höhle mitgenommen. Sie meinten, dass es gar nicht so leicht war sie zu überführen."

„Aber was wollen sie mit denen?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fred! George" ,keifte , "Unternehmt etwas! Sofort!"

„Wird gemacht!", meinte beide im Chor und hielten eine kleine Schachtel hoch.

Die Blinkelwings stießen schrille Schreie aus und wurden wie durch einen Sog in die kleine Schatulle eingesaugt.

„Das ihr diese Dinge nicht noch einmal in meinem Haus freilasst! Dann könnt ihr etwas erleben!"

Die Zwillinge rollten mit den Augen und Fred steckte die Schachtel in seine Hosentasche.

„Guten Morgen Harry!"

hatte ihn nun endlich bemerkt und wuselte zu ihm herüber, „Du bist hoffentlich in Ordnung!"

„Mir geht's auch gut Mum…", warf Ron ein und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, „Danke der Nachfrage!"

Sie wuschelte ihrem jüngsten Sohn durch die Haare, um sich dann auch zu vergewissern, dass es den Mädchen ebenfalls gut geht.

„Ziemlich beeindruckend, nicht wahr?"

„Allerdings!", lachte Harry, "Was wollt ihr mit ihnen anstellen?"

„Diese kleinen Biester produzieren Staub, der sie für kurze Zeit unsichtbar macht. Wenn sie uns sagen woraus sie den herstellen, könnten wir tolle Dinge damit anstellen!", grinste George und hob seine Augenbrauen vielsagend hoch.

„Großartige Dinge sogar!", verbesserte Fred seinen Bruder und legte einen Arme um seine Schulter, „Wir werden reich…Die Schüler werden sich um unsere Produkte reißen."

„Wir müssen sie nur noch ein wenig bearbeiten bis sie uns ihr Geheimnis verraten!"

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr ihnen nicht wehtut!", kam es von Hermine, die sich zu ihnen gesellte und warf den Zwillingen einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Wir haben unsere Methoden, keine Sorge!"

Hermine wirkte wenig überzeugt, beließ es aber dabei. Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber zu diskutieren.

„Ginny du hast Post bekommen!"

Die jüngste Weasley wirbelte augenblicklich herum und stürmte auf ihre Mutter zu, um dann mit dem Brief in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

„Von wem der wohl ist…", Ron sah seiner kleinen Schwester skeptisch nach, während Harry und Hermine sich wissende Blicke zuwarfen, „Hast du eine Ahnung Hermine?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ihr Mädchen tratscht doch immer!"

Harry lachte belustigt auf und erhielt dafür einen bösen Blick seiner Freundin.

„Ich werde dann mal ins Bad gehen!"

„Wäre besser für dich!", meinte Hermine und verschränkte ihre Arme.

Als das Trio am Nachmittag unter dem Baum im Garten der Weasleys lag hatten sie nicht gedacht, dass das Wetter noch heißer werden könnte, aber genau das war geschehen.

Sie versuchten sich mit eisgekühlten Getränken bei Laune zu halten.

„Hey Harry…Hast du noch was in deinem Glas?"

„Ja und da bleibt es auch. Hol dir etwas neues, wenn deines leer ist."

Schnaubend drehte sich der Rotschopf auf seinen Bauch.

„Du kannst mir auch noch etwas nachfüllen, wenn du schon auf dem Weg bist!"

„Ich bin nicht auf dem Weg Hermine!", entgegnete Ron missgelaunt und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ich hole dir etwas!…Kürbissaft?"

„Ja, danke!"

Harry lächelte seine Freundin an und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über ihren Handrücken, als er ihr das Glas abnahm.

„Nimmst du meines auch mit?"

„Sei nicht so faul Ron!"

Empört blickte dieser seinem Freund nach und warf einer grinsenden Hermine einen bösen Blick zu, „Was ist denn mit dem los?"

„Er ist in Gentleman!"

Ron klappte der Mund auf. So etwas hatte noch niemand von seinem besten Freund behauptet.

„Sieh mich nicht so an Ronald!"

„Vielleicht will er ja nur etwas von dir…Er hat diese Hausaufgaben von Snape bisher noch nicht angefangen!"

Hermine verbiss sich einen Kommentar und drehte Ron stur den Rücken zu. Harry wollte in der Tat etwas von ihr aber das hatte ganz sicher nichts mit Hausaufgaben zu tun.

„Da kommt ja der Gentleman wieder!", murmelte Ron, der schnaufte als Harry ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin das gefüllte Glas überreichte.

„Danke, das war wirklich lieb von dir!", meinte Hermine extrem süßlich und warf Ron einen grimmigen Blick zu.

Harry sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Wieder einmal einer ihrer Auseinandersetzungen.

„Hey!", rief Ginny vom Küchenfenster aus, „Wollt ihr mit an den See kommen?"

Da mussten die drei nicht lange nachdenken. Diese Abkühlung wäre ihnen willkommen.

„Kannst du mir meine Badehose geben Harry?"

„Deine Badehose? Ich habe deine Badehose nicht!", entgegnete Harry an Ron gewandt.

„Du solltest sie doch für mich einpacken!"

„Das hast du mir nicht gesagt!"

„Natürlich habe ich das!"

„Hast du nicht!"

„Ich habe sie eingepackt!", warf Ginny ein und reichte ihrem Bruder Augen rollend seine grün-weiße Badehose.

„Ach…stimmt ja!", Ron errötete in einer unnachahmlichen Weise und verschwand hinter einem Busch.

Im Gegensatz zu Ron hatte Harry sich schon im Fuchsbau seine Badeshorts angezogen und sich dieses Theater gespart.

Die Zwillinge tobten schon im Wasser, während die beiden Mädchen sich aus ihren Klamotten pellten, wo ihre Bikinis zum Vorschein kamen.

Während Harry sich sein Shirt auszog wanderten seine Augen über Hermines Körper. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, als sie langsam ihr Top über ihren Kopf streifte und er freie Bahn auf ihre Brüste hatte, sie von einem hellblauen, knappen Bikini bedeckt waren.

Er musste schwer schlucken.

Unbeachtet ließ er sein Shirt fallen und warf auch einen Blick auf ihre gebräunten Beine.

„Ich hoffe du starrst nicht meine Schwester an!", kam es von Ron, der sich umgezogen hatte und Harrys Blick gefolgt war.

„Keine Sorge!"

„Dann gaffst du Hermine an?", Verwunderung war deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Mhmm…", kam es von einem abwesenden Harry.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, fiel Rons Kinnlade herunter.

„Ich brauche eine Abkühlung…Kommst du mit?"

„Schweigend nickte Ron, als er Harry noch einen Blick zuwarf und dann mit ihm in den See sprang.

„Meinst du er wird den Mund halten?"

Hermine nickte und betrachtete Harry vom Rand des Sees, „Er wird mir dabei helfen dir und Neville ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen…Die wird er schließlich brauchen bevor er sich etwas traut!"

Ginny lachte leise und stimmte Hermine zu. Neville war nicht der Typ, der in die Offensive ging.

„Wollt ihr nicht auch in den See?", riefen die Zwillinge und spritzen mit Wasser nach den beiden, "Es ist zauuuuberhaft!"

Sich an die Hand nehmend sprangen die beiden Mädchen lauthals lachend ins Wasser und verursachten einen Welle, die Fred und George unerwartet überraschte.

Ron und Harry begutachteten die Szene aus sicherer Entfernung. Es war den Zwillingen gegönnt mal untergetaucht zu werden.

„Warum sind wir nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen schwimmen zu gehen?", fragte Harry und schwamm um seinen Freund herum.

„Vielleicht waren deine Gedanken ja woanders!"

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ron schien genervt und schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Nichts! Lass uns zu den anderen schwimmen."

„Wie du meinst!", gab Harry verwundert zurück und folgte ihm.

„Da seid ihr Feiglinge ja endlich!", schrie Ginny, bevor ihr Kopf erneut von ihrem Bruder unter Wasser gedrückt wurde.

In diesem Getümmel war es wirklich schwer zu erkennen um welchen der beiden Zwillinge es sich handelte.

„Harry hilf mir!", flehte Hermine, die versuchte dem Weasley zu entkommen.

Sich den beiden nähernd, spritzte Harry ihrem Verfolger Wasser ins Gesicht, der dadurch von seinem Opfer abgelenkt wurde und er nun auf Harry zusteuerte.

Die beiden Jungs bekämpften sich gegenseitig bis der andere Zwilling seinen Bruder um Verstärkung bat.

Ron hatte sich zusammen mit Ginny auf ihn gestürzt.

„Danke!", jappste Hermine lachend, die hinter ihrem Freund zum Vorschein kam und ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlang, um sich festzuhalten.

„Kein Problem!", erwiderte Harry außer Atem.

Er war froh, dass sie in dem Wasser noch stehend konnten und ihnen das Wasser nur bis zu den Schultern ging, da er doch viel Energie verbraucht hatte.

„Meinst du wir finden heute Abend ein wenig Zeit allein?"

„Ich hoffe es!", Harry drehte seinen Arm nach hinten und ließ seine Hand über ihren Oberschenkel fahren, „Wir könnten nach dem Abendessen noch ein wenig im Garten sitzen…"

„Ja, das wäre schön!", wisperte Hermine gegen seine Schulter und küsste diese, während sie sich fester an ihn drückte.

Harry schloss konzentriert seine Augen. Eine fast nackte Hermine, die sich an ihn presste und seine Schulter und nun auch Nacken küsste, ging keinesfalls ohne bestimmte Reaktionen an ihm vorbei.

Bevor sie damit fortfahren konnte, löste Harry sich von seiner Freundin und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Ein keckes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen und erneut ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Willst du, dass sie es so herausfinden?"

„Sie beachten uns doch gar nicht!", entgegnete Hermine und legte erneut ihre Arme um Harry, seinen Rücken streichelnd.

Harry blickte verlegen zur Seite. Er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Reaktion auf sie spüren konnte.

„Harry?", Hermine legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, damit sie sich abstützen konnte, als sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang und sie hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte.

Erstaunt blickte er in ihr Gesicht und legte aus Instinkt seine eigenen Arme um ihre Hüfte.

Sie küsste sanft und kurz seine Lippen, „Das macht nichts…okay?"

Harry nickte unbeholfen. Er lernte eine ganz neue Seite an Hermine kennen. Eine selbstbewusste junge Frau, die nicht zu schüchtern war um offensichtlich sexy zu sein, sich ihrer Wirkung bewusst.

So liebe Leute… Zum einen bedanke ich mich für die ganzen tollen Kommentare und zum anderen….HER MIT NEUEN KOMMIS ;)

Ich hoffe euch hat dieser Teil gefallen!!

Beste Grüße!


	3. Chapter 3

„Du solltest dich eincremen!"

Harry öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen. Er sah der Sonne entgegen und konnte nur die Konturen seiner Freundin erkennen.

„Ich habe keine Sonnencreme!"

Hermine hielt eine Tube in die Höhe und warf sie ihm zu, „Jetzt hast du eine. Du bist schon ganz rot!"

„Hast du dich denn schon eingecremt?", wollte Harry wissen, als er begann die weiße Flüssigkeit auf seinem Oberkörper zu verteilen.

„Als du geschlafen hast!"

„Ich habe nur meine Augen entspannt!", warf Harry ein und bearbeitete auch seine Beine, „Kannst du mir den Rücken eincremen?"

„Wenn du das gleiche für mich tun könntest?", lächelte Hermine und setzte sich zu Harry auf die Decke.

Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und spürte im nächsten Moment ihre Hände auf diesem.

„Ron ist schon nach Hause gegangen, falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest!"

Harry seufzte und drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er sie ansehen konnte, „Ich habe nicht geschlafen…"

Hermine ignorierte seine Aussage, da sie es besser wusste, „Er hat sich nicht wohl gefühlt."

„Hm!", war alles was Harry dazu einfiel.

Die anderen Weasleys lagen etwas entfernt von ihnen im Schatten. Mit ihren hellen Häuten vertrugen sie die Sonne nicht einmal halb so gut wie Harry und Hermine.

„Jetzt bist du dran!", Hermine überreichte die Tube wieder an Harry und legte sich auf den Bauch.

„Du bist auch ganz schön rot!", bemerkte Harry, als er einen Blick unter die Träger ihres Bikinis geworfen hatte.

„Morgen ist das braun."

Harry lachte und drückte etwas Sonnencreme auf ihren Rücken. Die Haut ihres Rückens schien makellos zu sein. Genau wie der Rest von ihr.

Er mochte das Gefühl von ihr unter seinen Fingern. Er fuhr ihre Seiten entlang und erhielt dafür ein leichtes Zittern seiner Freundin. Sie war offenbar kitzelig.

Harry konnte es kaum abwarten noch mehr dieser Dinge über Hermine zu erfahren. Er wollte wissen, wo sie es mochte berührt zu werden und ob sie eine Schwachstelle an ihrem Körper hatte. Ein Punkt wo sie extrem empfindlich reagieren würde, wenn er sie dort berührte…oder vielleicht sogar küsste.

Nur zu gern würde Harry wissen wie es war andere Teile ihres Körpers zu küssen, die nicht ihr Gesicht betrafen. Wie wohl ihre Haut schmecken würde?

„Meinst du nicht, dass du genug gecremt hast?", fragte Hermine kichernd und holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ein wenig noch…", murmelte Harry leise und berührte kaum merklich die Seiten ihres Busens, erneut ein Zittern von Hermine.

Er war ein wenig stolz mit seiner Wirkung auf sie.

„Ginny sieht schon zu uns rüber!", bemerkte Hermine und setzte sich wieder auf.

Harrys Hände landeten in seinem Schoß, „Danke!"

„Jeder Zeit wieder…", Harrys Augen lagen fest auf ihren.

„Hermine?", Ginny nahm sich ihre Freundin zur Seite, während die Jungs vorweg liefen und sich angeregt über neue Ideen für Produkte überlegten.

„Was gibt's?"

„Ich habe bemerkt wie ihr euch anseht."

Hermine wendete ihren Blick von Ginny ab und legte ihre Augen auf den Rücken von Harry, „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Ron?"

Hermine nickte, „Er wird es nicht tolerieren…Und Harry braucht seinen besten Freund. Ich will ihn aber nicht an Ron verlieren. Ich will wenigstens einmal etwas für mich tun und egoistisch sein!"

„Auf mich kannst du zählen!", aufmunternd legte Ginny ihren Arm um Hermine und grinste sie frech an, „Wie lange geht das schon mit euch?"

Hermine lachte auf und fing an zu erzählen.

Das helle und unbeschwerte Lachen seiner Freundin, brachte Harry dazu einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Er liebte ihr Lachen…

Sofort machte sich wieder dieses angenehme Brennen in seiner Brust breit und sein Herz klopfte schneller.

Stolpernd drehte er sich wieder nach vorn. Das Gespräch der Zwillinge wurde von seinen Gedanken abgeblockt.

Er freute sich schon auf die gemeinsame Zeit am Abend. Endlich ungestört ohne die Blicke der Weasleys.

Er sollte sich wirklich bemühen und etwas Romantisches aus seinem Mund hervorbringen. Es konnte doch eigentlich wirklich nicht so schwierig sein und Harry war sich sicher, dass er den ersten Schock mit Hermine zusammen zu sein, überwunden hatte.

Waren sie überhaupt zusammen? So wirklich geklärt war dieses Thema nicht. Harry kratzte sich seufzend am Kopf. Dieser ganze Beziehungskram war nichts für schwache Nerven.

Auch zum Abendessen war Ron nicht erschienen und als Harry nach ihm sehen wollte, lag sein Freund scheinbar schlafend in seinem Bett und regte sich nicht.

Möglichst leise nahm Harry sich ein sauberes Hemd aus seinem Koffer und zog es sich über. Er entdeckte auch die kleine Flasche mit Parfüm. Er fragte sich, ob es Hermine gefallen würde und sprühte sich damit zaghaft ein.

Für Harry roch es recht angenehm.

Aufgeregt, im positiven Sinne machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu Hermine. Sie wartete schon im Garten auf ihn und lächelte ihn an, als sie ihn sehen konnte.

Sich umsehend küsste er seine Freundin verstohlen und setzte sich zu ihr ins Gras.

„Meinst du wir werden unsere Ruhe haben?"

„Ginny wird dafür sorgen. Sie will ihre Familie beschäftigen."

Harry zog verwundert seine Augenbrauen hoch, "Ginny?"

„Sie weiß bescheid…Sie meint wir waren ziemlich offensichtlich."

Harry lachte und sah zum Fuchsbau hinauf. Es wurde von der untergehenden Sonne in ein sanftes orange getaucht.

„Du riechst gut!", bemerkte Hermine und zog noch einmal seinen Duft ein.

„Ich dachte, dass du es eventuell mögen würdest!"

Harrys Wangen röteten sich verlegen, während Hermine ihn mit strahlenden Augen ansah.

„Also wird Ginny uns decken?"

„Wenn du damit einverstanden bist!"

„Und was ist mit Ron?"

Hermine hatte diese Frage erwartet, Sie wusste, dass Harry viel für sie empfand aber Ron war sein bester Freund und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mit ihm konkurrieren konnte.

„Willst du es ihm denn schon sagen?", wollte Hermine leise wissen.

Harry dachte darüber nach. Er wusste nicht was besser war. Er wusste auch nicht wie Ron reagieren würde.

„Wir können uns morgen auch noch Gedanken darüber machen!", war Harrys Antwort und zog Hermine in seine Arme, ihre Nase küssend, „Für heute will ich die Zeit mit dir nicht mit Diskussionen verschwenden."

So wie die Augen seiner Freundin leuchteten, hatte Harry das Gefühl etwas richtig Gutes gesagt zu haben und seine Brust schwellte mit Stolz.

„Wendest du grad Legilimens an mir an?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Harry erstaunt wissen.

„Du hast mich so…eindringlich angesehen!"

Harry schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf und küsste sie, „Das würde ich nie tun!"

Hermine zog seinen Kopf zu einem weiteren Kuss heran. Sie vertieften den Kuss rasch und ließen ihre Zungen miteinander spielen.

Harry wollte mehr. Er ließ seine Hände wandern, unter ihr Shirt und streichelte ihren Rücken, über ihren Oberschenkel, den er drückte und rauf zu ihrem Gesicht. Er strich zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange und löste sich dann von ihr.

„Das mit uns kann was Ernstes werden oder?", fragte Harry mit rauer Stimme.

Er suchte in ihren Augen nach einer Antwort.

„Das ist es schon Harry…", kam es von Hermine, die sanft lächelte und seine Wange küsste, weiter zu seinem Ohr, „Du machst mich glücklich!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry trottelig und konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Er, Harry Potter machte ein Mädchen glücklich. Es fehlte nicht fiel und er würde aufgeregt wie ein kleines Mädel gackern.

„Bilde dir bloß nichts ein!"

„Nein…", Harry unterdrücke sein Grinsen.

Er hatte einige Mädchen darüber reden hören, dass sie es mochten wenn Jungs sich wie Machos verhielten…Überzeugt von sich selbst. Aber ob Hermine das auch gefallen würde?

„Ich will dich nicht zu irgendetwas drängen aber ich würde nur gerne wissen, ob ich dich auch ein bisschen glücklich mache…"

„Ja!", war Harrys knappe aber aufrichtige Antwort, die Hermine ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Grinsend legte Harry seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie kitzelig war. Er streifte sie erst sanft, Hermine küssend, bevor er sie unter sich auf den Rasen brachte und anfing ihre Seiten zu kitzeln.

„Harry!", kreischte Hermine erschrocken und versuchte seinen flinken Fingern zu entkommen.

„Was ist?"

„Potter!"

Harry lachte seine Freundin vergnügt aus. Sie hatte keine Chance sich aus seinen Fängen zu befreien. Er war zum Einen Stärker und zum Anderen verlor sie viel Energie daran nach Luft zu japsen und zu Lachen.

Auch wenn sie ihm immer wieder drohte ihn zu verhexen, wusste Harrys, dass sie eigentlich Spaß an seiner Attacke hatte. Ihre Augen glitzerten, während Hermine lauthals lachte und sich unter ihm hin und her drehte.

Harry wollte seiner Freundin eine Verschnaufpause geben und ließ seine Finger auf ihrem Bauch ruhen.

Hermine war außer Atem, als sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, „Dafür wirst du büße Potter, das schwöre ich dir!"

Harry lächelte gelassen und brachte seine Finger ruhig und langsam unter ihr Shirt, wo er ihren Bauch zärtlich streichelte, „Ich kann es kaum erwarten!"

„Es wird nicht erfreulich sein!", entgegnete Hermine und verschränkte ihre Arme.

Eine ziemlich niedliche Geste, wie Harry fand und ihn nur noch breiter grinsen ließ.

„Was ist?", wollte Hermine fordernd wissen, die ihren Freund skeptisch betrachtete.

Sie griff nach seinen Händen und holte sie unter ihrem Shirt hervor. Harrys Wangen röteten sich, als er ihre Hände betrachtete, die seine hielten, „Es ist nichts. Ich hatte nur meinen Spaß und sieh mich nicht so an. Du hattest ihn auch!"

„Aber das werde ich nicht zugeben!"

Harry lachte, als Hermine ihm die Zunge rausstreckte und unter ihm hervorkrabbelte. Zurück in ihre vorherige Position, in Harrys Arme, die sie umschlangen.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie. Zufrieden mit der Nähe des anderen und den sanften Küssen.

„Ich würde gerne mal mit dir fliegen!"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt geworden.

„Ich weiß, dass du fliegen nicht sonderlich magst!", warf Harry sofort ein, „Aber vielleicht könntest du dich ja überwinden? Für mich?"

„Du spielst nicht fair Harry!", jammerte Hermine aufgrund seines lieben, bettelndes Blickes, den er ihr zuwarf, „Ich überlege es mir, okay?"

„Du würdest es mögen. Du und ich zusammen auf einem Besen. Hoch oben in der Luft über dem See…Während des Sonnenuntergangs!", Harry versuchte ihr die Idee schmackhaft zu machen, was wie er dachte am besten mit Romantik funktionieren würde.

„Es hört sich schön an…Bis auf die Höhe!"

„Wenn du erst einmal oben bist, wirst du nie wieder auf die Erde wollen!"

„Übertreib nicht Harry!", lachte Hermine, die sich bewusst war, dass sie es niemals so sehr mögen könnte, „Aber keine merkwürdigen Manöver!"

„Ich verspreche es!"

Erfreut, dass er sie wirklich überzeugt hatte, küsste er ihre Stirn und es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sie ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken geküsst hatte. Es fühlte sich ganz natürlich an das zu tun. Und es war wunderbar es tun zu können, wann immer er es wollte ohne Hermine um Erlaubnis zu fragen oder sich recht zu fertigen.

„Sag mal, was wünschst du dir eigentlich zu deinem Geburtstag?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Spontan fiel ihm nichts ein was er brauchte. Grinsend drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr, „Ich habe schon bekommen was ich wollte."

Hermine lachte leise uns stupste ihre Nase gegen seine, „Hast du das?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

Als er seine Lippen auf ihre legte, brach erneut Jubel in seinem Inneren aus. Er wurde wirklich gut in diesem festen-Freund-Ding.

Ich bedanke mich wieder ganz artig für eure tollen Kommis!Vielen,vielen Dank!

Auch für dieses Kapitel bin ich offen für weitere ;)…also her damit!

Beste Grüße


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stand im Türrahmen zu dem Zimmer von Ginny und Hermine. Er betrachtete unbemerkt seine Freundin, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers am Fenster stand und hinausblickte. Heute war der erste Tag seit Beginn der Ferien, an dem es regnete. Und _wie_ es regnete. Es schien so, als wolle der Himmel die Tage aufholen, an denen die Sonne schien.

Hermine trug ihre gemütliche „Wohlfühlhose", wie sie sie selbst nannte und ein Top. Ein ziemlicher Kontrast wie Harry fand aber es machte sie keines Wegs weniger attraktiv. Es war irgendwie sogar sexy. Vielleicht dachte aber auch nur Harry so.

Sachte ging er auf sie zu. Hermine bemerkte ihn erst, als Harry direkt hinter ihr zum Stehen kam. Sein Körper dicht an ihren gepresst, seine Arme jedoch hingen bewegungslos an seinen Seiten.

„Ein absolut blödes Wetter, findest du nicht auch?", fragte Hermine leise und drehte ihren Kopf zu Harry, ehe sie ihn wieder dem Fenster zudrehte.

„Ich finde es gemütlich!"

„Gemütlich?"

Harry hörte seiner Freundin die Verwirrung an, „Ja. Vorausgesetzt man ist im Trockenen. Ich höre den Regen gerne prasseln."

Entspannt lehnte Hermine sich seinem Körper entgegen, Harrys Arme legten sich um sie, „Ich habe das vermisst!"

Harry nickte zustimmend. Es war schon drei Wochen her, seitdem sie das letzte Mal so intim miteinander umgehen konnten. Immer war jemand dazwischen gekommen. In den meisten Fällen Ron, der sich ohne seine beiden besten Freunde langweilte und ihnen so gut wie nie von der Seite wich.

„Hey ihr zwei Turteleulen!"

„Ginny!", meinte Harry leicht genervt, wofür er einen Hieb in seine Rippen von Hermine erhielt, die sich von ihm löste und ihre Freundin anlächelte.

„Ron und die Zwillinge sind mit Dad zu Tante Silly appariert."

Harry schnaufte belustigt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Tante _Silly_…"

„Sie hat diesen Namen nicht umsonst!", meinte Ginny, „Sie wurde von Dad mal mit einem Fluch belegt. Aus Versehen natürlich aber seitdem…Nun ja, sie tickt nicht

mehr ganz richtig!"

„Oh! Das wusste ich nicht…"

„Schon gut. Heute ist sie mal wieder durchgedreht. Das passiert häufiger und dann sehen die vier immer nach dem Rechten!"

„Das ist schrecklich!", kam es von Hermine.

Ginny nickte, „ Wir kennen es nicht anders. Das letzte Mal regnete es Gänseblümchen. Es mussten unglaublich viele Gedächtnisse von Muggeln geändert werden."

Ungewollt entwich Harry ein Lachen, wofür er von seiner Freundin erneut gerügt wurde, „Das ist nicht zum Lachen!"

Er räusperte sich und küsste entschuldigend ihren Kopf, „Und was hast du heute noch vor Gin?"

„Keine Sorge, ich lasse euch gleich allein!", meinte der Rotschopf grinsend, „Ich wollte mir nur meine Jacken schnappen. Neville und ich treffen uns heute in der Winkelgasse!"

„Und deine Eltern lassen dich einfach so gehen?", fragte Harry erstaunt, da die Weasleys sonst immer sehr beschützerisch waren.

„Sie denken ich treffe mich dort mit Klassenkameraden!", erklärte Ginny und zwinkerte verstohlen, „Ich kann mich doch auf euch verlassen oder?"

„Jeder Zeit!", Hermine lächelte sie an, „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück!"

„Und Neville etwas Mumm!", fügte Harry feixend hinzu und erhielt bereits zum dritten Mal einen warnenden Blick von Hermine, „Was?!"

„Du bist unmöglich Harry Potter! Du verbringst wirklich zu viel Zeit mit Ronald!"

„Ihr solltet eure Zeit nicht mit Streiten verbringen.", warf Ginny ein, „Das könnt ihr auch machen, wenn ihr nicht allein seid. Mum appariert mich nur schnell hin und kommt dann wieder zurück…also benehmt euch!"

„Ginny!", meinte Hermine verlegen und lief rot an, passend zu Harry, der jedoch grinste.

Die jüngste Weasley verschwand schnell aus ihrem Zimmer, um den beiden Teenagern zu entkommen.

„Alleineee!", erklang es aus Harry mit einer Sing-Sang-Stimme und brachte Hermine damit zum Lachen.

Er gab der Tür mit seinem Fuß einen Tritt, wodurch diese zuflog und mit einem leisen klacken ins Schloss fiel.

Harry verschwendete keine Zeit um Hermine zu küssen und hatte schon seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt, ehe sie überhaupt reagieren konnte.

„Mhmm…", kam es leise von ihr, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.

In den letzten Wochen hatte sich viel angestaut, was jetzt endlich herausgelassen werden wollte.

Seine Hände fuhren die Konturen ihres Körpers nach. Von ihren Hüften bis zu ihren Wangen, wo sich seine Hände ablegten, „Hast du Schokolade gegessen?"

Hermine lächelte gegen seine Lippen, „Habe ich!"

„Süß!", grinste Harry und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, „Wollen wir uns ins Bett legen?"

Hermine sah von Harry zu ihrem ordentlich gemachten Bett und wieder zurück.

„Nur kuscheln!", betonte Harry, der ihre Unsicherheit bemerkte.

Nach seiner Hand greifend zog Hermine ihn mit sich und schlug ihre Bettdecke zurück. Sie legte sich auf ihre linke Seite, während Harry sich ihr gegenüber hinlegte und sie beide mit einer leichten Decke bedeckte.

„Ich…also, ich würde nichts tun, was du nicht willst.", erklärte Harry und lächelte, seine Wangen zierte ein roter Schimmer, „Ich habe das ja auch noch nicht gemacht…Diesen ganzen Kram!"

„Harry…"

Harry lachte verschämt, „Ich würde natürlich nicht nein sagen aber du bist sicherlich noch nicht bereit und ich kann warten"

„Harry!", dieses Mal war Hermine energischer.

„Ja?"

Sie senkte ihren Blick ehe sie wieder zu ihrem Freund aufsah, „Das wäre nicht…mein erstes mal!"

Harry sah Hermine an, als hätte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Ihm fehlten in der Tat die Worte, während sie unsicher vor ihm saß und auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete.

„Ich hätte es dir wahrscheinlich schon längst sagen sollen…"

Harry nickte und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals nur schwer herunter. Sich aufsetzend, verwuchte er ihren Augen auszuweichen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hermine ihm um so vieles voraus sein würde.

„Harry…komm schon sag irgendwas."

Sein Mund öffnete sich aber er fand keine passenden Worte. Harry wusste nicht warum aber er fühlte sich…unwohl. Das war wohl ein passendes Wort. Es war nichts neues, dass Hermine mehr Erfahrungen hatte aber auch in diesem Bereich?

Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie, nachdem sie sich ebenso aufgesetzt hatte und betrachtete ihren Freund besorgt.

„Wann?", wollte Harry wissen, „Und _wer_?"

„Seamus. Im letzten Schuljahr…kurz bevor wir aufgebrochen sind.", erzählte Hermine ruhig, damit Harry es gut aufnehmen konnte, „Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten…Es war nur eine Reaktion auf den Krieg…"

Erneut musste Harry schwer schlucken. Wenn er Seamus das nächste Mal sehen würde, konnte er für nichts garantieren. Es störte ihn, dass jemand anderes außer ihm Hermine berührt hatte. An Stellen, an denen er sie selbst noch nie berührt hatte.

„Es war wirklich keine große Sache!", versuchte Hermine es weiter und erhielt ein leichtes Nicken ihres Freundes.

Okay, Hermine hatte also schon Sex…keine große Sache. Harry seufzte. Natürlich war es eine große Sache. Sie war es für ihn. Er war jetzt der Unerfahrene und es passte ihm nicht.

„Leg dich wieder hin und vergiss es einfach. Lass uns die Zeit jetzt genießen, okay?"

Wider Willen tat Harry dies und legte sich, die Decke anstarrend, auf die Matratze. Hermine platzierte sich neben ihn, ihren Kopf neben seinem ablegend. Ihr Arm umfasste seinen Oberkörper.

„War es denn schön?", fragte Harry mit rauer Stimme und klang verbittert.

„Es war in Ordnung.", antwortete Hermine nach einer kurzen Pause und streichelte seinen Bauch, „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien es richtig zu sein, verstehst du? Ich wusste nicht, ob ich jemals wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde und Seamus war für mich da…"

„Ich war auch für dich da! Ich war immer für dich da!"

„Du hattest andere Dinge im Kopf. Du musstest Voldemort gegenübertreten."

„Ich hätte mir Zeit genommen…"

Hermine lachte leise und strich über seine Wange, „Du hättest dir Zeit genommen um mit mir zu schlafen?"

„Du weißt doch was ich meine!", gab Harry wenig amüsiert zurück.

Diese ganze Situation war wirklich alles andere als lustig. Er war der Unerfahrene bei Merlins Bart!

Hermine seufzte. Harrys Stimmung war eindeutig ruiniert, „Ich hätte den Mund halten sollten…"

„Und dann hättest du es mir nie gesagt?"

„Du bist clever, du hättest es bemerkt!", gab Hermine zurück und rollte mit den Augen, „Ich hätte es dir ein anderes mal erzählen sollen. Wir haben in letzter Zeit kaum allein sein können und jetzt wo wir es endlich sind, diskutieren wir!"

„Du tust so, als wäre das _mein_ Fehler!"

„Meiner etwa?!", entgegnete Hermine gereizt und setzte sich auf, auf Harry hinabblickend, „Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig! Wir waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein Paar und was ich da mit Seamus getan habe, ist allein unsere Sache!"

Grummelnd drehte Harry sich auf die Seite, „Wie du meinst!"

„Mach es mir…uns doch nicht so schwer! Es war eine einmalige Sache."

„Du hast kein Interesse an ihm?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Und…"

„Es war kurz!"

Harry lachte ein wenig und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken, Hermine andeutend sich wieder an ihn zu kuscheln, „Dann muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen?"

„Das hättest du auch nicht müssen, wenn es länger gedauert hätte!"

Da war Harry sich jedoch nicht sicher. Immerhin war er sich nicht sicher, dass er bei seinem ersten Mal besonders lang durchhalten würde und somit wäre Hermine dann wenigstens nicht enttäuscht.

„Aber ich würde dennoch etwas damit warten. Es ist noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen."

Da stimmte Harry ihr zu. Jetzt hatte er vorerst diese Nachricht zu verdauen und sich zu belesen. Harry wollte sich in der Tat ein wenig darauf vorbereiten, herausfinden, was Mädchen mochten. Er wusste schließlich nicht, ob Seamus in anderen Dingen gut war und danach fragen wollte Harry nicht.

„Aber werden wir in Hogwarts Zeit und Raum dafür finden?"

„Raum der Wünsche!", kam es sofort von Hermine, was Harry dazu veranlasste seine Augenbrauen zusammen zu ziehen.

„Hast du es dort mit ihm gemacht?"

„Ja."

„Dann will ich es dort nicht mit dir machen!"

„Das ist doch lächerlich Harry. Der Raum wäre doch ganz anderes gestaltet…"

Harry blieb störrisch und zog es vor das Thema zu wechseln, „Wer glaubst du wird Schulsprecher in diesem Jahr? Ich würde meinen Besen auf dich setzen!"

„Ich hoffe es wirklich. Es wäre ein perfekter Abschluss für mich in Hogwarts."

„Und dann wirst du sicherlich noch Jahrgangsbeste…oder beste des letzten Jahrhunderts!"

„Übertreib es nicht!", lachte Hermine unbehaglich und tippte gegen seine Schulter, „Und du wirst Quidditschkapitän. Und vielleicht sogar Schulsprecher!"

„Ich und Schulsprecher, Hermine?", allein der Gedanke schien für Harry lächerlich, „Ich habe in meiner Schulzeit zu viel Unheil angerichtet, wenn du dich daran erinnern magst!"

„Du hast uns alle gerettet. Du hattest immer einen Grund für dein Handeln!", entgegnete Hermine entschlossen, „Und auch wenn du es nicht hören willst…Du _bist_ ein Held!"

Harry küsste ihre Stirn. Wenn Hermine ihn für einen Helden hielt war es okay. Welcher junge Mann wollte nicht der Held seiner Freundin sein. Jemand bei dem sie sich sicher und beschützt fühlte. Er wollte diese Person nur zu gerne sein.

Hermine drehte sich auf den Bauch, sich aus Harrys Umarmung lösend und blickte auf ihn hinab. Ihre Augen spiegelten so viel Wärme, so viel Zuneigung, dass Harry seinem Bedürfnis sie zu küssen nachging und ihren Kopf zu sich zog.

Es war ein kurzer zärtlicher Kuss, der nicht lange andauerte aber vieles sagte, was ihn beschäftigte.

Nach dem Abendessen zog Harry sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Er hatte fast den gesamten Tag kuschelnd mit Hermine verbracht. Das war natürlich nicht der Grund, dass er jetzt seine Ruhe haben wollte, vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass er die Nachricht mit Seamus nicht ganz verdaut hatte.

Er konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, was in ihm hochkam, wenn er an Hermine und Seamus dachte aber es war mit Sicherheit kein Positives!

Im Moment wünschte Harry sich wirklich mit Ron darüber reden zu können, der unten bei der Familie saß und sich wahrscheinlich wie alle anderen amüsierte.

„Kein große Sache!", murmelte Harry wütend und trat gegen den Mülleimer, der daraufhin polternd gegen die Wand schlug und seinen Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilte.

Wie kann das keine große Sache für Hermine gewesen sein? Es war ihr erstes Mal!

Mit Seamus! Er war ein gut aussehender Kerl, das musste Harry zugeben aber was er wohl sonst noch so zu bieten hatten…Insgeheim wüsste Harry gern wie es dazu gekommen war. Wie er Hermine um seinen dämlichen Finger wickeln konnte. Hatte er sich danach überhaupt noch einmal bei ihr gemeldet?

Erneut trat er säuerlich gegen einen Gegenstand, der in seinem Weg stand.

Wer weiß was die beiden alles miteinander getrieben hatten. Harry hatte von vielen....Dingen gehört. Die Jungs redeten ständig darüber aber im Grunde hatte Harry keine Ahnung wie sich das alles gestaltete. Der weibliche Körper war ihm ein Geheimnis.

„Harry?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Ginny, die interessiert den Dreck auf dem Boden betrachtete, „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Klar!"

Ginny nickte wenig überzeugt und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Mum würde sich freuen, wenn du runter kommen würdest!"

„Ich komme gleich nach!", meinte Harry und drehte sich wieder weg.

Er hörte wie Ginny sich zögerlich von ihrer Position entfernte und sich ihre Schritte von ihm entfernten.

„Ginny?", rief Harry ihr hinterher, woraufhin sie sich ihm wieder eilig näherte und ihn überrascht ansah, „Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?"

„Ich…Ja, natürlich!", antwortete die junge Hexe und kniff ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie versuchte herauszufinden, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging.

„Du kennst doch Seamus…", Ginny nickte, damit Harry fortfuhr, „Hast du ihn mal…_näher_ kennen gelernt?"

„Nein Harry, habe ich nicht!", meinte Ginny und wirkte erbost, „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Harry grinste und zog seine Augen vielsagend hoch, sodass sie unter seinen wilden Haaren verschwanden.

Ohne Vorwarnung nahm Ginny sich eine kleine Skulptur von Rons Schachspiel und warf sie Harry entgegen, der dieser nur knapp ausweichen konnte, „Wie kannst du es wagen?!"

„Was habe ich denn getan?", wollte Harry verblüfft und sauer wissen.

„Du nimmst also an, dass ich mich durch die Schule geschlafen habe?!"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!", behauptete Harry kleinlaut, „Aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass du…rumgekommen bist!"

Wütend schmiss Ginny noch eine weitere Skulptur nach ihm.

„Bist du wahnsinnig Ginny? Wenn die mich trifft…!"

„Dann kommst du vielleicht mal zu Verstand!", brüllte sie.

Ginnys Gesicht hatte die Farbe ihrer Haare mit Leichtigkeit übertroffen.

„Hast du denn mit ihm rumgemacht?"

Harry bemerkte sofort, dass er sich diese Frage hätte verkneifen sollen, als Ginny vor ihm stand und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste, „Du kannst mich mal Harry Potter!"

Als Ginny sich umdrehte, erblickte sie die gesamten Weasley-Familie, sowie Hermine, die aufgrund des Polterns und des Gebrülls nach oben geeilt waren.

Harry, der sich empört seine schmerzende Wange hielt, sah zu Hermine, die ihn verwirrt entgegenblickte und dann zu einer, wie es schien weinenden Ginny.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Mrs. Weasley wissen.

„Frag doch diesen Idioten was los ist!", polterte Ginny nur und blitze Harry wütend an, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

„Hast du ihr was getan?", fragte Ron fordernd und baute sich vor seinem Freund auf, „Hast du sie angefasst?"

„Nein!", keifte Harry gereizt und schubste Ron von sich, der ihn ebenfalls schubste.

„Jungs!", Mr. Weasley stellte sich zwischen die beiden und legte besänftigend eine Hand auf Rons Schulter, „Harry willst du uns erklären was vorgefallen ist?"

„Nein!", knurrte Harry wieder nur und verließ ebenso das Zimmer, ohne irgendjemanden auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Auf seinem Weg aus dem Fuchsbau wurde Harry klar, dass er wirklich Mist gebaut hatte. Ginny hatte jedes Recht wütend auf ihn zu sein. Er hätte ihr das nicht vorwerfen dürfen, wo er doch genau wusste, dass sie nicht so ein Mädchen war.

Knallend schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu. Die kühle und feuchte Luft, die ihm entgegenschlug war erfrischend.

Er hätte sich besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Nur weil er wütend auf Seamus ist, sollte er dies nicht an seinen Freunden auslassen.

„Gin?", Hermine öffnete zaghaft die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer und lugte vorsichtig hinein.

Sie entdeckte Ginny auf ihrem Bett sitzend, sie weinte.

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin aufs Bett. Sie legte einen Arm um sie und streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken, „Willst du mir sagen was los ist?"

Ginny schnaufte nur verbittert und rieb sich ihre Augen am Ärmel ihres Pullovers, der sich an der Naht leicht auflöste, „Findest du auch, dass ich die Schlampe von Hogwarts bin?"

„Hat Harry das gesagt?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Er meint ich wäre rumgekommen! Nur weil ich mich mit den Jungs gut verstehe, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich auch etwas mit ihnen anfange oder…mit ihnen schlafe.", Ginnys Stimme war erstickt mit Tränen.

„Wieso sagt er so etwas?!", Hermine war wirklich sauer auf ihren Freund und hatte kein Verständnis für sein Verhalten.

„Ich weiß es nicht warum er so über mich denkt…Was, wenn alle so über mich denken?"

„Das tun sie sicherlich nicht…Harry weiß manchmal nicht was er sagt…Er kann ein Idiot sein!"

Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf Hermines Schulter und schlang ihre Arme um sie, sie weinte noch stärker.

Sie hielt es für das Beste fürs Erste keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Ginny sollte sich erst einmal beruhigen.

Für den heutigen Abend bekam Hermine aber keine weitere Gelegenheit Fragen zu stellen, da Ginny bald eingeschlafen war, nachdem sie sich beruhigt und sich hingelegt hatte. Langsam legte sie eine Decke über den Rotschopf und blickte lächelnd auf Ginny hinunter. Ihre Wangen waren noch immer stark gerötet.

Mal wieder n Chap feddich! Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Kommis. Freut mich wirklich immer sehr! Also immer her damit 

Bis denne


	5. Chapter 5

Harry war nicht überrascht von den Weasleys am nächsten Morgen erzürnte Blicke zu erhalten. Es wunderte ihn auch nicht, dass er beim Frühstück so gut es ging ignoriert wurde. Selbst von Hermines Verhalten, die ihm ebenso die kalte Schulter zeigte, hatte er nichts anderes erwartet.

Mädchen hielten zueinander. Es beschäftigte ihn allerdings, ob Hermine auch den genauen Grund für sein Verhalten erahnt hatte oder ob Ginny davon erzählte, wie dieser Streit begonnen hatte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als Harry seine Augen auf sie richtete. Mutig lächelte er ihr verhalten entgegen, ohne eine Reaktion von seiner Freundin zu erhalten, die sich wieder auf ihren anderen besten Freund konzentrierte.

Ungewollt zog Harry eine Schnute und schob seinen Teller von sich. Seinen Appetit hatte er verloren.

Er hatte vor dem Essen versucht mit Ginny zu reden, die bei seinem Anblick jedoch auf der Stelle kehrt machte und eine andere Richtung einschlug. Seitdem hatte Harry beschlossen sie heute nicht noch einmal darauf anzusprechen. Vielleicht morgen, wenn sich eine passende Gelegenheit ergeben würde. Harry wollte sich nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft entschuldigen. Er hatte auch seinen Stolz.

Hermine saß im Garten der Weasley mit dem verzweifelten Versuch sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, was ihr aufgrund des Lärms, den ihre Freunde veranstalteten nicht gelang. Es lief eine Partie Quidditsch, verbunden mit viel Geschrei, umher fliegenden Klatschern und einem begeisterten Arthur Weasley, der seine Kinder anfeuerte.

Hermine warf einen murrenden Blick auf das so genannte improvisierte Spielfeld, nachdem der Lärm erneut zugenommen hatte.

Sie könnte ihr Buch natürlich auch im Haus lesen oder sich an einen anderen Ort setzen, aber aus ihrem gemütlichen Platz im Schatten wollte Hermine nicht weg.

Eine weitere Ablenkung kam neben ihr zum Stehen, in Form von Harry Potter, „Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Wortlos machte Hermine ein wenig Platz auf ihrer Decke, ihrem Freund kaum Raum anbietend. Vorsichtig, fast so als würde Harry befürchten, Hermine würde ihn verhexen, nahm er neben ihr Platz. Darauf bedacht sie nicht zu berühren.

Hermine merkte seinen Blick auf sich, wollte aber nicht darauf eingehen und starrte verbissen in ihr Buch, auf das sie sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren konnte.

„Rede mit mir Hermine!", bat Harry leise.

Als Hermine aufsah erinnerte er sie an den kleinen Jungen, den sie damals kennen gelernt hatte. Unbeholfen, unsicher und trottelig.

„Was du zu Ginny gesagt hast war das mit Abstand…dämlichste, was du jemals von dir gegeben hast. Dämlich ist noch nett ausgedrückt!"

Harry nickte beschämt und kratzte sich im Nacken. Eine Angewohnheit, wenn er nervös war.

„Aber wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen ist…Harry da fehlen mir wirklich die Worte! Du benimmst dich wie Ron. Nur noch zehn Mal schlimmer. Was wolltest du denn aus ihr herausbekommen?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Hermine darauf wirklich eine Antwort wollte, zudem wusste er auch nicht _was_ er antworten sollte.

„Es ist doch nicht normal, dass du wissen willst wie Seamus im Bett ist. Hättest du mit Cho geschlafen würde ich nicht im Traum daran denken, herauszufinden was ihr miteinander getrieben habt. Das was da passiert ist, ist und bleibt zwischen Seamus und mir. Es geht dich nichts an, hast du das verstanden Harry?", Hermines Augen waren erneut intensiv auf Harry gerichtet, aber dieses Mal gefiel es ihm kein bisschen.

Er fühlte sich mehr als unwohl und wollte der Anwesenheit Hermines am liebsten entkommen.

„Ich werde nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren!", meinte Harry düster.

Er wusste, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb als zu tun, was Hermine von ihm verlangte. Es lag schließlich in ihrer Hand ihm zu verzeihen.

Nachdem Harry dies ausgesprochen hatte, widmete Hermine sich wieder ihrem Buch und ließ Harry erneut unbeachtet.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry schmerzhaft feststellte, dass auch Ron ihm seinen Missmut mitteilen wollte, als ein Quaffel ihn unsanft am Arm traf und ihn rücklings auf den Boden zurückwarf.

Einer der Zwillinge sauste an ihm vorbei und nahm den Ball auf.

Mit finsterer Miene richtete Harry sich wieder auf und blickte zu Ron, der so tat als wäre nichts geschehen und den auf ihn zukommenden Quaffel in eine andere Richtung abwehrte.

Harry rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Arm. Er hatte sich zwar wie ein Idiot benommen, aber das hatte er seiner Meinung nach nicht verdient.

Auch Hermine schien dieser Ansicht zu sein und betrachtete Harry ein wenig besorgt, „Alles klar?"

„Sicher…Das war ziemlich hinterhältig!"

Hermine nickte zustimmend und grinste verhalten, „Deine Strafe!"

„Ein wenig zu hart!"

„So lange er nicht gebrochen ist!"

„Danke für dein Mitgefühl!", kam es süffisant aus Harry.

Das Grinsen, was bis eben noch auf Hermines Gesicht lag, verschwand langsam und wurde von einer ernsten Miene ersetzt, als sie Harry betrachtete, „Ich weiß, dass du es nie wirklich gelernt hast über Gefühle zu reden, aber wenn du willst, dass es zwischen uns funktioniert, solltest du es lernen. Wir müssen miteinander reden Harry!"

„Wir reden _so_ oft!", warf Harry ein, auch sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst.

„Du benutz viele Worte, aber eigentlich sagst du nicht wirklich etwas!", entgegnete Hermine und schnitt Harry das Wort ab, als er empört seinen Mund öffnete, „Du weißt, dass es so ist! Ich bin zwar schlau, aber ich kann nicht ständig zwischen den Zeilen lesen und erahnen was du mir mitteilen willst!"

„Du wusstest wie ich bin! Ich habe dich nicht dazu gezwungen meine Freundin zu werden. Ich bin nun mal so wie ich bin."

„Menschen können sich ändern. Ich habe mich doch auch verändert und ich finde nicht, dass es zu viel verlangt ist, wenn du mit mir über deine Gefühle redest. Egal, ob es positive oder negative sind. Ich bin für dich da und höre dir zu aber es ist sehr anstrengend ein Gespräch zu verfolgen, was zu keinem Ergebnis kommt."

„Wenn ich so anstrengend bin, warum bist du dann mit mir zusammen? Oder überhaupt mit mir befreundet?", fragte Harry, der sich bemühte seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten.

Nicht leicht, da er kurz davor stand zu explodieren.

Hermine seufzte auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Genervt davon, dass Harry sie nicht verstand.

„Du bist einer der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben und ich würde dich für nichts auf der Welt aus diesem haben wollen. Weder als bester, noch als fester Freund. Ich hoffe das geht endlich mal in deinen Dickschädel!"

Harry saß stumm vor ihr und ließ sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie denkt er wäre nicht im Stande ordentliche Konversation zu halten und davon abgesehen, dass sie der Meinung ist, er wäre ein Dickschädel, hatte Hermine ihm klar gemacht, dass sie ihn für immer, was eine ziemlich lange Zeit war, in seinem Leben haben wollte. Eine positive Absicht, wie Harry fand.

Hermine sah ihren Freund abwartend an. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er Zeit benötigte. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Menschen ihm so etwas mitteilten. Für gewöhnlich verschwanden Leute, die ihm wichtig waren, wurden ihm genommen.

„Danke…", war das Erste, was Harry einfiel und auch aus seinem Mund kam.

„Bitte.", Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie anfing zu lachen.

Es war einfach so typisch Harry.

„Ich versuche daran zu arbeiten.", versprach ein ebenso lachender Harry.

Er war froh, dass es zwischen ihnen einigermaßen geklärt war. Er mochte es nicht mit ihr zu streiten.

Wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn sie lachte. Es brachte ich immer in gute Stimmung, fast wie eine sanfte Droge.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt küssen!", erklärte Harry.

„Würde ich gerne, aber Ron"

„Vergiss Ron!", unterbrach Harry sie und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

Sein Daumen streichelte sie zärtlich, was sie lächeln ließ, „Dann küss mich…"

Harry grinste bevor er seine Lippen sanft auf ihre legte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie lautes Pfeifen und Applaus von den Zwillingen bekamen und sich das Paar lächelnd trennte.

Harry küsste kurz ihre Nase bevor er zu den Weasley blickte. Die Zwillinge johlten, Ginny sah die beiden kaum merklich lächelnd an, während Rons Miene nicht zu deuten war. Als sich Harrys und sein Blick trafen sah er sofort weg.

Harry seufzte.

„Er wird sich hoffentlich damit anfreunden können.", meinte Hermine ein wenig betrübt und sah Harry an, „Was meinst du?"

„Er konnte noch nie mit neuen Situationen umgehen, nicht wahr?", er versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln und legte seine Hand ermunternd auf Hermines Oberschenkel, „An uns wird das nichts ändern, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, was Harry erleichtert aufatmen ließ.

Die Stimmung, die am Abend im Fuchsbau herrschte war viel angenehmer, als noch am Morgen. Die Weasleys waren Harry gegenüber wieder wohl gesonnen, nachdem es zur Aussprache zwischen ihm und Ginny gekommen war. Er hatte sich einiges von dem Rotschopf anhören müssen, allerdings nur berechtigte Tatsachen.

Auch dadurch, dass Harry und Hermine nun offen mit ihrer Beziehung umgingen war eine Last von den beiden gefallen. Der Einzige, der sich damit erst noch anfreunden musste, war Ron, der sich merkbar darum bemühte nicht seine Fassung zu verlieren.  
„Wollen wir hoch gehen?", flüsterte Harry in Hermines Ohr, die gegen ihn gelehnt auf dem Sofa saß.

Ihre Hand, die auf seinem Oberschenkel lag, drückte diesen kurz und lächelte ihn dann an, „Was willst du denn da oben?"

„Du könntest mir dieses Buch zeigen…", grinste Harry und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen ihre, ehe er ihre Lippen mit seinen streifte, „Ich kann es kaum erwarten darin zu lesen."

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort!", wisperte Hermine zurück und griff nach seiner Hand.

Zufrieden stand Harry auf und trottete seiner Freundin nach in freudiger Erwartung auf ein wenig Zweisamkeit, die in diesem großen Haushalt oft zu kurz kam.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte in einer schrillen Tonlage und war aufgesprungen.

Die beiden Teenager drehten sich verwirrt um und blickten einer hysterisch aussehenden entgegen.

„In mein Zimmer…", antwortete Hermine vorsichtig.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?"

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah die beiden Frauen an, die Blickkontakt hielten.

„Ich…ich wollte Harry nur ein Buch zeigen.", so wie Hermine es sagte klang es mehr wie eine Frage, als eine Antwort.

nickte und warf Harry einen warnenden Blick zu. Etwas was er von ihr sonst nur bekam, wenn er sich in Lebensgefahr bringen wollte.

„Wir gehen dann mal…", meinte er trocken und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von Hermine, die einen roten Teint angenommen hatte.

Wortlos gingen sie in ihr Zimmer und kam war die Tür zugefallen, brachen beide ein schallendes Gelächter aus.

Aus Hermines Augen traten Tränen aus und Harry ließ sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen und hielt sich den Magen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder beruhigten. Harry rang atemlos nach Luft und hatte ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, als er Hermine zu sich zog, „Erzähl mir was von deinem Buch!"

Seine Freundin schmunzelte, „Du solltest es selbst lesen Harry!"

„Wahrscheinlich!", er küsste sie sanft, nachdem er sie unter sich gebracht hatte, „Ich bin dir nicht zu schwer, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und zog ihn zu einem weiteren, längeren Kuss heran, bei dem sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken legte.

„Süße?", brachte Harry zwischen einigen Küssen hervor, ehe sich wieder auf ihren Mund konzentrierte und seine Hand in ihren wilden Haaren vergrub.

„Was?", nuschelte Hermine, ihre Atmung war tiefer als gewöhnlich und ihre Stimme rau.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry antwortete. Er konnte sich nur schweren Herzens von ihren weichen Lippen trennen.

„Ich"

Ein wirsches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Harry und er rollte ruckartig von seiner Freundin herunter.

„Harry? Hermine?"

Hermine rollte ihre Augen, als Stimme ertönte, was Harry grinsen ließ, "Was gibt es denn?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob bei euch alles in Ordnung ist!"

„Alles bestens !", gab Harry zurück und attackierte frech den Hals Hermines.

Kichernd ließ sie sich wieder in ihr Kissen zurückfallen und fuhr mit ihren Händen Harrys Arme entlang. Kräftige Arme, wie Hermine fand.

„Ich gehe dann mal wieder!"

„Alles klar!"

„Das wird sie von jetzt an wohl häufiger tun!", meinte Hermine seufzend, als Harry ihr Schlüsselbein mit Küssen bedeckte.

„Mhmm.", gab er zurück und ging wieder auf Augenhöhe mit Hermine, um sich ihren Lippen zu widmen.

Nur zu gern ließ sie sich darauf ein. Zögerlich tastete Hermine ihren Weg unter sein Shirt. Sie merkte wie Harry sich verspannte, als er ihre Hände auf seiner Haut spürte, küsste sie aber unbeirrt weiter.

Ich bedanke mich ganz dolle für die Kommis!

Bin offen für mehr ;)

Bis ganz baaald!


End file.
